It Only Takes A Minute Boy, To Fall In Love
by NeonRoses
Summary: Take That fanfiction. Gary Barlow/Mark Owen. The Progress Tour is over and the lads prepare to part ways for a while. Mark recognises bizarre feelings for Gary starting to emerge.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey people! Hopefully you're a Take That fan if you're reading this - if not, you probably won't understand the characters quirks/references. As you should know, this is complete fiction. I don't intend to harm the reputation of any of the Take That members. **

**The reason I wrote this? Well... I believe Gary Barlow and Mark Owen are absolutely adorable. I enjoy their bromance. I hope you enjoy this fic. If you ever wish for me to continue with it, then let me know! But for now, I'm happy with where it is. I look forward to reading your reviews. :)**

The video for 'When We Were Young' had finally finished shooting. The five men walked back through Wembley Stadium which was littered with tissues and plastic cups amongst other objects. Mark was hanging back a bit, observing as Howard and Jason seemed deep in conversation and Gary and Robbie were laughing their heads off about something. Gary even went as far as to put his hand on Robbie's shoulder as he did his usual open-mouthed giggle. Why were Rob and Gaz so close? They were polar opposites. They can't have shared the same sense of humour. Not at all. Mark continued to watch as Robbie started to do some hilarious and typically animated gesture to which Gary erupted into more laughter, even prompting Howard and Jason to glance over with small, amused smiles. Robbie looked over at Mark and grinned cheekily. Mark had to smile back at his best friend, but inside he was feeling strangely hurt. Robbie Williams always used to hang around _him_, not Gary Barlow of all people. Something akin to jealousy was definitely rearing its head.

By now they had reached the private exit where they all bundled into the back of the large black car which would take them to their hotel.

"Great show and the video should be fantastic, lads," Gary said, once they had all buckled up.

Mark gazed outside as they drove away from Wembley; he was leaning his elbow against the window, and his head against his hand. His eyes seemed to close of their own accord and he was only aware of his tiredness when Howard gently jabbed him in the ribs with his finger. His eyelids felt heavy and he just wanted to sleep, so arriving at the hotel was very welcome to him at this moment in time.

"Marko, come 'ere." Gary put his arm round Mark's shoulders once they'd hopped out of the car and the two of them headed up to Mark's room. Maybe Gary sensed he wasn't feeling himself tonight.

"I'm alright Gaz, I can take it from here," he said irritably, padding into his room and flopping down onto the bed.

"Someone's in a mardy mood tonight eh?" Gary said, closing the door behind them.

"No, I just feel exhausted actually and believe it or not I'm dying for a drink."

Gary stayed silent at this point and did his trademark furrowed brow and protective older brother expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that Gary?"

"Because I care and I'm concerned. Put the tour to one side for a second and tell me how things are going otherwise. How's Emma?"

Mark fiddled with a bit of string on the bed's blanket. "She's fine. Looking after the kids an' all that."

"Mark?" Gary sounded stern.

"Okay fine, just tell me this – have you ever felt left out?"

Gary seemed taken aback. "What d'ya mean?"

"Well, you and Rob are so close nowadays. I'm just the odd one out, right? I feel like a spare part. I still feel like Howard and Jason are the amazing dancers and you and Rob are the singers and the superstars. And me? Well, what is my defining talent?"

"Your sm-"

"No Gaz! Besides me bloody smile!"

Gary sighed and tilted his head. "You are an amazing singer Mark and an incredibly gifted musician. You dance better than Rob and I could ever hope to. You are a wonderfully strong songwriter. In fact, your songs have such authenticity of which I've never heard before. You break girls hearts - You always have done. Plus, when you're not in this horrendous mood, you happen to be one of the most charming men in existence."

Mark sat up on the bed and smiled half-heartedly at his friend.

"Why ya' being so nice?"  
>"Because I value you in this band, you silly sod. I want us all to be happy on this tour. I thought you were. I suppose I was working too hard to make Rob feel involved."<p>

"But sometimes, I- I just feel so pointless."

Gary moved from the side of the room and sat next to Mark on the bed.

"You were like this in the 90's. I distinctly remember your face after Rob left. You cared deeply for him, you wanted to defend him… but you were scared of Nigel. Scared of me. Scared of how you'd be thrown out for airing your views. You thought you were easily replaceable. But Mark, oi, look at me, Nigel isn't here anymore. It's just us five, no judgements, nothing like that. None of us are pointless here." Gary gave Mark's shoulder a little squeeze and stood up slowly, now heading towards the door. Mark watched him from under his long, slightly damp eyelashes. He suddenly saw Gary as more than just the lead singer, more than just a friend, but as a lifeline and a safe base. He wasn't erratic and crazy like Rob. Gaz was such a safe and warm person when you sat alone with him and just talked. He was beautifully reliable.

Moments later, the covers were pulled back and Mark had fallen asleep fully clothed with his head barely on the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks later and the tour was over. What an absolute blast that was.

Mark and his wife Emma were driving up the long road that led to Gary's mansion. They were all having a big celebration party with family and friends invited along too.

(Robbie had stayed for the whole duration of the tour and it had been a roaring success.)

Mark had stowed a few bottles of champagne in the back of his car for the other lads to enjoy, while he'd be sipping on orange juice or even milk.

The front door to the mansion opened before Mark and Emma had even got out of the car. Jason was there, grinning, all those sparkly teeth showing as he helped with taking the alcohol in and through to Gary's living and dining area.

Robbie and Ayda were happily snuggled on one of the ornate sofas. She was showing him pictures on her phone – probably of one of their nine dogs. The two were clearly in love, mirroring each other's movements and smiling at everything the other person said. Mark didn't feel jealous. When they finally noticed Mark was standing there, they stood up and greeted him with a hug.

Howard was late. Fashionably. But when he did arrive, he was looking smart and very happy.

"Off to Barbados after this," he said excitedly, holding his girlfriend's hand.  
>"Oh you lucky so-and-so…" Mark chirped.<p>

"Well we're going to St Tropez next week," came a familiar voice from behind him.

Gary had his arm around his wife Dawn's waist and was holding a flute of champagne. Some kind of bizarre music was starting to boom out of the speakers.

"Oh yeah and this is Robbie's choice," Gary whispered in Mark's ear. "Not my taste of music, I assure you of that lad." Gary rolled his eyes and glanced over at Rob to check he hadn't heard. Mark stifled a giggle. Other friends and family members started to arrive, smiling and looking radiant. Mark couldn't help but feel underdressed in his scruffy but quirky attire.

A few minutes later, the sound of a spoon clinking on glass made everyone quieten down and Gary raised his champagne flute into the air. "To a fantastic tour… and most of all, to progress."

Everybody raised their glass.

Mark noticed Gary constantly trying to catch his eye. He looked a little lost; his lips parted slightly, his blue eyes staring intently. Mark felt as though he was staring right into his soul so he tried to shrug or tilt his head as if to say, 'what's wrong Gaz?' but then Gary would look away and turn to Dawn, showering her face and shiny blonde hair in little kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was beginning to fall and Mark sat next to one of the large windows in Gary's living room. He spotted Robbie and Ayda outside, lighting sparklers. Rob was drawing with light in the air – was he drawing a knob or something? Mark giggled and Rob soon noticed, chuckling and gesturing him outside.

The warm night air was lovely and Mark grinned insanely as Robbie continued to draw rude words and objects with his sparkler. It soon went out though.

"What are ya' like eh Rob? Bloody 'ell. In Gary Barlow's front garden an' all."

"Yeah, it's weird. This place is like well prim and proper. Thought Gaz would've calmed down a bit by now, but his abode is still as neat as ever." Robbie's green eyes sparkled and Mark looked at his friend fondly. He liked it when it was just the two of them having a chat and a banter. Ayda was now in conversation with Emma and Howard's girlfriend. Howard and Jason were sitting on the step leading up to the house with one of Jason's pals. They were playing some sort of intelligent card game.

Robbie noticed Mark looking around. "Are you looking for Gaz? He's probably cleaning up indoors. You know what he's like for having everything in order. God, he's annoying."

Mark bit his lip and looked directly at Rob. "You and him. Are you mates or enemies? Sometimes I can never tell."

"Nah he's my mate. I love the guy, but he's just so unlike me."

Ayda suddenly appeared beside them before Mark could ask any more. "Babe, we've got to head off like right now… Have you seen the time?"

Rob consulted his watch and raised his eyebrows. "Oh Christ, yeah. Leaving for LA tomorrow. Lots of American TV to enjoy for the duration of the year."

He enveloped Mark into a quick hug then proceeded to find the others to say goodbye.

A few moments later, Gary came outside. He must have heard from someone that Robbie was leaving and he stepped forward to give him a one-armed hug. Mark looked on curiously, watching as both of them stepped nearer to each other. Gary's other hand went round Rob now. The two of them looked very close, but the embrace was undeniably innocent. It was a proper matey hug. So why did Mark feel so angry at Gaz?

"Okay bye guys!" Robbie called, getting into a car with blacked out windows along with Ayda. "Keep in contact, enjoy your holidays! Yadayadayada!"

And with that, he was gone.

Mark turned to face the house. Everyone was resuming with what they were doing before – apart from Gary, whose eyes were fixed on Mark. Mark felt a shudder tear right through him as Gary's deep set eyes narrowed in his direction – and suddenly realisation hit. Mark hadn't been jealous of Gary at all. He'd been jealous of Robbie. He had been jealous that Rob was taking away his 'safe base'. Mark wanted Gary's attention and approval and jokey laughter all to himself.

But why was he feeling this all now? The need for Gary's attention… or indeed, the need for Gary's whole being, had intensified tenfold in the last few years.

Robbie's return had meant Mark felt more alone than ever, even though he adored his friend really.

Mark made eye contact with Gary again, but this time Gary looked away and hastily went back indoors.

_This just wouldn't do. What the hell is wrong with him?_


	4. Chapter 4

Mark paced up the steps and towards the front door.

"Markie! Wanna join in mate?" Jason was holding a set of playing cards in one hand and a drink in the other.

"Nah thanks."

Mark continued over the threshold and into the kitchen where Gary was alone, stirring a cup of tea.

"Gaz."

"Hey Mark, enjoying the party?" he asked, seemingly at ease.

"Is Dawn around?"

"No mate, she's gone to bed early. Headache. We've got to get up early to collect the kids from her mum's house tomorrow."

"Oh right."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Because I was hoping I could talk to you – alone. And now I can. So, good."

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fire away. What do you wanna discuss? You look goddamn serious, you do mate."

"You keep looking at me funny. All evening. Do you have a problem with me being here or something?"

The corners of Gary's mouth turned up into a smile, causing Mark to feel foolish and hot all of a sudden. "What you on about lad? I was thinking the same thing about you. You've been staring at me… all afternoon, all evening. I thought perhaps you were just tired or something."

Mark felt trembly under Gary's gaze. The older man was having a weird effect on him and he didn't know why. When he glanced back at Gary, he could swear he was starting to sweat.

"Gary – I … I just feel weird."

"You haven't been, y'know, drinking anything have you?"

"No. I just-"

"Come here, you." Gary came forward and closed Mark into a hug. They fit into the hug perfectly because Gary wasn't all that much taller than himself. Mark found himself holding tightly onto his friend, feeling his broad and firm shoulders and the curvature of his back. He breathed in Gary's signature scent – it was one of the more subtle and earthy perfumes for men, but it was perfect for Gaz.

Neither of the men let go for a long time.

"Feeling better Mark?" Gary whispered in his ear.

It sent shivers down Mark's spine and he arched towards Gary, pressing their bodies closer together. "Much better." He instinctively snaked his hand up the back of Gary's shirt, which elicited a quiet moan from the other man. Mark closed his eyes, realising this was going too far over the friendship barrier but he couldn't seem to help himself. He wanted to feel Gary submitting to him and vice versa. He pulled back very slightly to look at Gary's face; the man's eyes were closed, his lips parted, his breath coming out in delightfully short and desperate puffs. Mark was lost in this view as he started to touch his friend in forbidden places, watching Gary's expression change from guilt to pleasure to desperation to hesitance and back to guilt again.

Mark began whispering in his ear, "What are we doing Gaz?"

Gary was starting to gasp, every fibre of his being was scorching hot and suddenly willing. "I don't know. I don't know," he panted feverishly.

They were stopped short when they heard people returning from outside. They both pulled away abruptly – they were in the real world again. Gary's eyes were wide, pupils blown.

"Um… just, god, I didn't mean to do that. Blame the alcohol. Mark, that was wrong… very wrong mate."

"No it wasn't."

"Mark, seriously now…"

"Gaz, please. This is why we've been so tense around each other-"

"Shut up Mark."

"-We want each other…"

Gary was in the kitchen with Mark one minute and was out the door saying his goodbyes the next. The guests had finally realised that it was getting too late to stay. _It's as if nothing's just happened, _Mark thought, his fists clenching.

"Bye Mark!" a few people called from the front doorway. Mark smiled and nodded over at them, watching as the last person left the house. Gary shut the front door, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Right, now leave please Mark… Emma's sitting in the car outside waiting for you."

"No Gary."

"You have to go mate."

"You felt something, I know you did. But prim and proper Gary Barlow can't be seen expressing his true feelings eh?"

"You sound just like Rob…"

"I don't give a fuck Gaz. You're too arrogant and pig-headed to admit things to yourself. Think about how stupid I feel now."

"Oh get a hold of yourself Mark… Get a grip. I've been drinking… I'm light-headed, I felt safe with you. One thing led to another. In fact, nothing really happened when you stop and think about it."

"But it did! 'Ere, I bet you wanted to kiss me and everything."

"Right that does it… Get out…"

Gary took Mark by the collar of his jacket and opened the front door.  
>"Go home with your wife - your loving and ever-forgiving wife. And I'll go upstairs to mine."<p>

"You're lying to yourself Gary Barlow…" Mark hissed.

"Goodbye now." Gary slammed the door in Mark's face and marched upstairs, only to stop half way to his bedroom and sigh. He put his hands over his face and stifled a sob. What had he just done?


	5. Chapter 5

The tinkling of the high-note piano keys at six in the morning made Dawn pad softly down the stairs in her short nightdress. Gary was there, playing unknown melodies, his fingers occasionally slipping onto a wrong note. He seemed tired and angry; the dark circles under his eyes were more apparent as the morning sun streamed through the half open curtains.

"Darling, you didn't come to bed last night."

Gary stopped playing his grand piano and looked up at his wife. She looked so pretty when she was worried or concerned.

"I know Dawn, I'm sorry."

"So what's wrong?"

Gary swallowed and shook his head. "Markie and I had an argument last night. Just a little misunderstanding."

"Oh really?" Dawn folded her arms across her chest. "A little misunderstanding? Sweetheart, look at the state of you… what on earth did he say?"

"Look, just pick the kids up will you?" As he went to stand up, Dawn huffed in disbelief and sprinted up the stairs to get dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Granted. I was an idiot and you were slightly pissed that night. I'm sure it happens to loads of people. But it won't happen again. Forgive me? Mark. x_

Gary had been reading the text over and over. He really didn't know what to reply with. What could he possibly say? Either he could say everything's fine and not to worry. Or he could choose to ignore Mark? Or perhaps he could admit to liking what happened. He hadn't been terribly drunk at the time after all… He could remember the feel of Mark's hands… the pressure, the determination and the lust in his gaze.

Gary shut his eyes tightly, disgusted at himself for thinking such a thing. Where had these feelings sprouted from exactly? Mark Owen? His band mate?

Gary threw his phone to the other side of the room in frustration, furious at himself for being so stupid and furious at Mark for being so perfect and goddamn irresistible.

After a moment or two, Gary collected his thoughts, took a few deep breaths and decided to pick up his phone and form a reply thus:

_Can you get here now? G. _


	7. Chapter 7

The men sat side by side on the sofa. They were alone in the massive house and silent for a fairly long while.

Mark was the first to break the silence.

"Gary, I know now that it was a mistake. I was jealous of Rob for being so close to you. I suppose I wanted to expel some of those feelings… So I did it in the stupidest way possible- which was by…well, y'know."

"Oh indeed I do know. And let me apologise for hauling you out like that. I didn't even think to listen to your side of the story."

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife, despite the friendly exchange of conversation. Mark was itching to tell the truth. Honesty was the best policy after all- He'd learnt that after cheating on Emma.

"Ga-"

"Mar-"

Both men stopped, smirked and looked at each other after trying to speak at the same time.  
>"You first…" Gary said, being typically polite and courteous.<p>

"No, you first…"

Gary took a deep breath, the smile on his face fading. "Okay well," - he cleared his throat with a gentle cough - "I, um, I didn't necessary hate what happened last night. As you can tell, I wasn't repulsed. And if you must know, I wasn't all that drunk either."

Mark stared at him, his eyes searching for any sign that this confession could be a complete joke. Gary said nothing. Instead, he stared back with a defeated look on his face. Those blue eyes, so deep…

"Gaz, I- what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I liked it Mark. I enjoyed it."  
>"So did I. I think that much is clear."<br>"Why are we lying to ourselves Marko? Well, for a start, we both have wives."

"Yes."

"We both have kids."

"Yes."

"We're both in the public eye."

"Yep."

"We're both friends with a certain blabbermouth – Mr Robert Peter Williams, who would be naff at keeping this a secret."

Mark giggled and said, "Yeah."

"So there's no hope really."

Mark smiled sadly at his friend. "But Gaz, if we kept this between ourselves… then who are we hurting? Not our wives, kids or our fans. Rob won't know either. But we… we will be happy… for once." He took Gary's hand. "Please."

He moved in slowly, he was inches from Gary's face but it seemed like a lifetime for his lips to reach those of his friend. Both men took a sharp intake of breath at the warm contact of each other's mouths, but they soon continued to kiss. It was chaste at first, then slow and subtle. They enjoyed the taste of one another and soon it became too much. It was like dangling temptation in front of their eyes when they knew they could have it all – right now. The kissing became fiercer, brutal almost. Gary held onto Mark, running his hands through his hair and pushing him gently back onto the sofa so that the pair of them were lying down. They parted for a moment to gaze at each other. Gary looked incredibly handsome, his short blonde hair was ruffled out of its neat state, his lips were a little redder and his shirt was now undone at the collar. Mark's eyes had darkened in this lustful moment and his hair was a complete mess. His lips were parted as he tried to regain his breathing pattern- his chest rising and falling after their quick and passionate embrace.

Gary leaned down and kissed a trail up Mark's neck before nuzzling just under his ear. "Are you sure you want this?" he breathed hotly.

"Yes, Gary. I'm sure… Completely sure."


	8. Chapter 8

Mark awoke lazily, feeling sated and comfortable. He had a pair of strong arms around him – Gary's. He smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder, breathing the other man in before looking up at his face.

Gary was still fast asleep, lips parted just enough so that Mark could hear his gentle breathing. It was a soothing image, but Mark couldn't just lie there and stare all day. Dawn would be back soon.

This very thought caused Mark to fly into a panic, jumping up and grabbing any item of his clothing he could find. His shirt, jacket, underwear, trousers, belt, scarf, socks, shoes. He threw them all on carelessly, almost tripping over sometimes and having to catch expensive items before they smashed on the floor after being shoved from the mantelpiece by his elbow.

He wasn't surprised Gary hadn't awoken yet. Gaz had always been a ridiculously deep sleeper. As Mark watched his friend's peaceful face, he couldn't help but notice the stark contrast between what it was like now and what it was like earlier when they were making love. Mark could barely call it 'sex'… no, it was far too gentle. Despite the heated moments lost in passion beforehand, the actual moment itself was incredibly skilled on Gary's part. He had been loving and tender, making sure Mark was alright every two minutes. There had been a lot of kissing, a lot of slow and deliberate movements that made Mark sigh and moan. Their sweat-slicked bodies had been pressed together so tightly that they almost moved as one. It felt so good. It had been just about perfect.

Mark picked up a blanket from one of the armchairs, unfolded it and placed it gently over Gary's sleeping form. It would be a bit disturbing for little Daniel, Emily and Daisy to find their dad completely in the nude. _Bless those kids_, Mark thought, chuckling softly to himself.

The sound of a key in the front door, however, made him jolt. He quickly ran out of the living room, through the kitchen and out onto the garden patio. He then skipped hurriedly down a set of stairs and moved around the side of the house extra quietly. The good thing about being as small as Mark is that everything can be done stealthily. He peered round the wall, seeing Dawn's car beside his own. Mark bit his lip down anxiously... _I wonder what she must have thought, seeing me car 'ere._

He swallowed, realising she must have literally just gone inside. He practically tip-toed his way over to his car. Hopefully Gary would realise that Mark had needed to escape super-fast. Hopefully he wouldn't be offended.

What Dawn would think when she found her husband asleep on the sofa wearing nothing but a blanket was another story.

Mark smiled to himself as he pulled out of the driveway, his trademark beaming smile – he knew his Gaz would be in contact soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark hadn't heard from Gary. Not a word. Not a text. Not a call. Nothing.

It was worrying. He was almost tempted to break down and cry because deep down he knew Gary was an extremely professional figure and probably the most hard-working member of Take That – and to add to that, Gaz now had his X-Factor judging gig and consequently wouldn't be able to spare an ounce of time for Mark.

Of course, this was made worse the next morning when Mark picked up the paper and flicked through to the showbiz section. Gary was at Robbie's house in LA, working on the finishing touches of Rob's next album. Mark wouldn't have minded – except Gary hadn't even mentioned to him that he was leaving the bloody country.

Taking out his phone, he immediately dialled Jason.

"Hey Mark."

"So did Gaz tell you he was going to America?"  
>There was a pause. "What? Erm, yeah… yeah he did. Why?"<br>"Well he didn't tell me."

"Right okay." Another pause. "You've never been concerned about what Gary is up to before. Is something wrong Mark?"

"No. Nonono. It's all good 'ere. I just wondered why he hadn't told me. That's all."

"Okay mate. Is everything alright at home?"

"Yeah. It's fine mate. S'all fine." Mark pressed his lips together tightly and flicked back to the page showing Robbie and Gary. They were smiling outside Rob's mansion. Robbie was looking straight ahead, a proud smile on his face as he'd managed to clock the paparazzi, whereas Gaz was looking at his friend with a kind of fondness. Mark swallowed. The jealousy was coming back.

"Mark? You still there?"  
>"Oh yeah. Sorry Jase. I gotta go."<p>

He hit the 'end call' button and scrolled down to 'Robbie's Home' in his phone address book. He pressed dial and waited, the phone now tight against his ear. A lifetime of ringing… and then a woman's voice. Ayda's.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Ayda. It's Mark Owen."

"Oh hey there honey, would you like to speak to Rob?"

"Yeah love, if that's not too much trouble."

He heard the phone being put down gently, then a series of footsteps and a few voices. A minute must have passed before Robbie picked up.  
>"Hey Markie! You okay bud?"<p>

"Alright Rob? I'm good. Is Gaz there with you?"

"Er, yep. Yep. He's out at the moment though. Wants to find a café or something. He loves the fact he's never recognised here. He can go out wherever he wants… whenever."

"Ahh. Great." Mark faked a smile in hope that he'd sound remotely happy on the other end of the phone. "So how's the album coming along?"

"Mark, it's fucking genius. Honest to god, I've got some fucking brilliant lyrics going on here. I wish you could hear some actually mate!"

"You could email them ta' me."

"Yeah I could." Robbie cleared his throat. "Or- you could come out here? If you're not too busy. That'd be cool."

"Really? What… and stay at your place? Surely you and Ayda wouldn't want me hangin' round as well as Gaz."

"Oh come on mate."

"Alright alright. I'll be there in a few days. Will keep you updated."

"Nice one Mark. Nice one. You're gonna love these tunes."

Mark genuinely smiled. "Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Gaz I'm coming down to see you. I want it to be a surprise."

Robbie chuckled. "Keeping a plan secret from Captain Barlow himself? Is that possible? Nah don't worry mate, I'll keep schtum"

The two men laughed and sighed simultaneously before hanging up.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark wasn't feeling great. The flight had been delayed, turbulent and had dragged on longer than any other flight he had ever been on. He supposed his irritable mood was also partly down to the fear of having to face Gary after what had happened. He could just imagine the look of distain on Gary's face when he marched through the door of Robbie's house. Why did Gary Barlow have to be so bloody annoying sometimes? Why was he so self-absorbed? Did he not care about Mark's feelings at all? It felt that way – often.

Stepping off at LAX, Mark hailed a taxi and gave the driver the address. It was really damn nice here, not being recognised.

Robbie's house looked as grand as usual. It was all white walls with vines climbing up the sides, pots of brightly coloured flowers scattered around the drive, high palm trees and a selection of flashy looking cars parked within the gates. Mark guessed those cars belonged to the cooks, cleaners and other highly-paid staff.

Mark wandered up to the door and rang the bell twice, sharply. He heard the musical tinkling of the bell echo within the large, spacious house. Mere seconds later, Robbie himself answered the door. He was wearing a white loose shirt and trousers, teamed with odd-looking sunglasses. An unlit cigarette was balancing between his fingers.

"Ah! Look who it is. Come on in mate. How was the flight?"

"Fucking 'orrible Rob."

Robbie half-laughed, half-smirked. "Gaz is in the garden right now. Go through and surprise him."

This was what Mark was dreading. What was he expecting? He didn't even know anymore. He was jet-lagged and generally annoyed. He couldn't even gauge how _he_ himself was going to react upon seeing his friend.

And sure enough, there was Gary Barlow relaxing in a reclining chair outside, drinking from a bottle of vitamin water then settling back and closing his eyes to rest in the LA sunshine. He looked unnaturally handsome with stubble and a slight tan.

Mark shuffled forwards slowly then glanced behind him to see if Rob was following. He wasn't. He was still inside. _Thank god._

"Mark?"

Mark whipped back round. Gary was staring at him, eyes narrowed - clearly totally confused.

"Hi Gaz. Oh. Did I forget to tell you I was coming 'ere? Funny that, in't it? How forgetful we both are."

"Oh that's real amusing that is…" But Gary wasn't smiling. He stood up from his chair and paced towards Mark. "You couldn't just leave me alone could you?"

"What you on about Gaz!" Mark whispered angrily. "Why are you being like this? Why can't you accept things? It's driving me mad y'know. Absolutely mad."

"I'm here to work. I'm here for Rob's album and then I'm leaving. I don't need to hear any of this."

Mark raised his eyebrows then exhaled heavily in exasperation. "Well believe it or not, I'm here for Rob too. I'm here to listen to his music because he's a fucking top bloke and my best mate. And what are you Gary? You're nothing but a liar. From now on… I just can't be asked."

"Here lads! Look who I've found!"

Both Gary and Mark turned around to see Robbie walking down the steps towards them, a fluffy white dog cradled in his arms. "This is Poupette. She's a real daddy's girl. Aren't you eh?" He tickled the dog's ears and she let her little pink tongue loll out.

Mark giggled and stroked her fur. "She's a real cutie Rob. Just like her daddy!"

Robbie put one arm firmly round Mark's shoulders and kissed the top of his head. "Oh Markie, I'm so glad you're here. You're like my best mate and my very own ego masseuse, all rolled into one."

Mark deliberately wrapped both his arms around Rob, a massive grin on his face as he pointedly looked right into Gary's eyes.

Gary shook his head gently, staring back at Mark with a look of disgust before returning indoors. Mark stayed in Rob's arms for a little while longer.

_Robbie has always been genuine. Always constant. Even when he was on drugs he cared for me more than Gary ever did. Gary is a workaholic, a musical genius and incredibly organised… but he's an emotional let-down. A conservative man who is embarrassed by himself if he ever sets a foot out of line. Yes, that's Gary Barlow all over._

Robbie let go of Mark and ruffled his hair.

"So buddy, would you like a drink, something to eat? Oh yeah, how did Gaz react when you walked out here?"

Mark smiled and scrunched up his nose as the sun's glare got brighter. "I'll have a salad or something. Then I'd really like a bloody good sleep before I even contemplate listening to your music. I'm not a good critic when I'm this exhausted y'see."

Yes, he'd ignored Robbie's last question. But that was fine. Robbie didn't even notice... or at least he'd pretended not to. For this, Mark was very, very thankful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** Heya! A lot of people have recently let me know that they're enjoying this fic. :) That's the only thing that keeps me writing - my readers. So keep on letting me know if you want more! Lots of Barlowen love, x.**

"Where did you get that mask Gaz?"

Gary blinked and looked up at Robbie. He'd been daydreaming.

"W- what mask?"

"That grumpy one you're wearing now."

Robbie stopped suddenly and pointed at Gary with a mock gasp. "Oh no wait, that's your actual face. Christ, sorry mate." Robbie's high pitched giggle did nothing to cheer Gary up. In fact, he felt worse than before. Mark was asleep upstairs, probably looking like an angel. Gary thought back to all the times they'd shared a hotel room as friends back in the 90's. He used to laugh because they slept in completely opposite ways. Gary usually lay straight on his front, arms tucked neatly under his pillow, whereas Mark would lie on his back, arms splayed out above his head or sometimes with one arm hanging off the side of the mattress.

"Mate?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Rob. I'm just a bit knackered actually. It must be the jetlag… even though I've been here for a while now. I can't cope without an adequate amount of sleep, me."

"Okay Captain Barlow. Why don't you have a lie-down like Mark then?" Robbie said, absent-mindedly grabbing himself a slice of cake and settling down on the sofa. It didn't take long before he was totally engrossed in some irritating reality TV programme on his gigantic plasma screen.

Gary rolled his eyes, stood up - unnoticed by Robbie – and crept up the stairs. He glanced in a few of the rooms, nodding appreciatively at his friend's choice of décor. Very cool, very modern but yet still homely and pleasant. It had to be. Typical Rob.

The last room Gary came to had its door shut. He shifted it open quietly and peered in. Mark was there under the crisp, white sheets of a small double bed. _This must be one of the many guest rooms._

Gary padded almost silently over to the bed, making sure every one of his steps was muffled into the carpet. He then knelt down on the floor beside the bed and watched Mark's sleeping form intently. He brought a hand up and brushed a strand of Mark's unruly brown hair from his face, before smiling sadly and clasping his hands together in his lap.

"Oh Markie," he whispered, his head tilting slightly as he observed the younger man's long lashes, his cute upturned nose, his parted lips and the slight glimpse of those sparkling teeth. Mark slept so soundly and more peacefully than anyone Gary had ever witnessed. Mark looked, dare he think it, even more gorgeous than Dawn. A sick feeling was rising up in Gary's stomach and he couldn't control it. He immediately got up and ran out, holding on to the banister tightly as he descended the stairs. He genuinely didn't know if he was going to throw up or not. The thing that was disturbing him now was the knowledge that his life could change forever. He thought about his kids first and foremost… His incredible son and his two precious daughters. Then he thought about Dawn... The woman with whom he had wanted to spend his whole life with. Gary closed his eyes when he reached the foot of the stairs. He thought about his career - the glittering success he'd achieved with Take That. Yes, he'd had humiliation afterwards, (no hits, getting fat, getting depressed, Robbie's constant need for a scathing public battle, etc.) but the rise again when Take That reformed was a beautiful thing. His whole world of music, lyrics, tours, parties and friends opened up once again. He was Gary Barlow. Top songwriter in the UK and member of the biggest British manband.

He opened his eyes and began to refocus on his surroundings. How could he possibly work with Mark Owen ever again after what happened? He wanted to keep ignoring him now. He wanted to drive Mark so mad that the other man would turn away and never look back. He wanted to run away himself… right now... to another world where Mark Owen can't play with his emotions.  
>Gary's heart was pounding in his chest and he was beginning to perspire, despite the air-conditioned house. He thought about that forbidden afternoon on his sofa and suppressed a moan. It had felt so good. So, so good. He would never admit it to Mark though. Nope, no way. Because it was a complete mistake, right?<p>

_A mistake. Stupid mistake._

Gary ran his hand over his face and then round to the back of his neck. He was tense and although he'd never been much of a crier, he did feel like sobbing right there and then.

He'd made a shambles of the life he'd always wanted - The life he had now. Deep down, the only thing he wanted in his life now was Mark. _And let's face it, _Gary thought, his eyes staring at the floor as his mind dreamt somewhere else,_ I can never have him._


	12. Chapter 12

Robbie took his plate into the kitchen area, cake crumbs spilling sparsely onto the floor.  
>"Watch it hon," Ayda warned, balancing one of their smaller dogs precariously on her hip as she held it to her side. "Clean that up little one!" She placed the dog down and both Robbie and Ayda erupted into laughter as the dog started lapping at the floor for crumbs.<p>

Gary had been standing in the doorway during this time, his hands in his pockets. He wasn't much in the mood for smiling but when Robbie caught his eye, he had to force a grin.

"Gaz would never let a dog into his house, would ya Gaz? Especially not to clean up." Mark had appeared all of a sudden behind Gary in the kitchen doorway. "You're too house-proud. Too up ya'self."

Gary opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out. He stood there gaping like a fish.

"That's actually kinda true mate. Mark has a point," Robbie said, tilting his head forward and glancing up innocently.

"Oh right. Cheer lads," Gary said with bitter sarcasm, shrugging to himself. "Listen Rob, I'm just going out for a bit. Do you mind? I need to clear me head."

"Weren't we going to go over my last track this evening?" Robbie seemed a little confused as he added, "Clear your head? Why?"

Gary's and Mark's eyes locked at that moment. Both of them would've seemed expressionless to an outsider, but within their own gazes they could almost communicate their thoughts to one another. Ayda took this moment to leave, but just before she did, she muttered something to Robbie about needing to bathe the dogs. Robbie nodded at her, though his eyes were switching between Gary and Mark. Something was amiss there, but he let it go and stepped forward, tapping Gary on the shoulder. "Be back soon mate, from wherever you're going. We can all Skype Howard later if you want… he's learnt how to use it and wants to test it out."

"Ah. Will do." Gary smiled a little and turned back to Mark once Ayda and Robbie had left the kitchen.

"Have a nice nap then?" Gary asked, just trying to make conversation.

"Yeah thanks," Mark said coolly, breaking eye contact and looking away with a disgruntled expression. "Why are ya' even bothered?"

Gary raised his eyebrows and spoke in a low tone. "Mark, seriously, I don't even know why I'm bothered… but I am, okay? I just am."

"Yeah right. You want rid of me. You want me outta here."

"I didn't mean that by the way. I'm just… well, you know what I mean though right? I can't forget that mistake we made. Moving on from it isn't going to be easy."

"Oh 'ere we go with the goddamn 'mistake' thing again. Is that your favourite word now? My problem with you… is that you can't make ya' bloody mind up! And I'm in the firing line of your changeable mind. You say Rob's got a changeable mind but look at yourse-"

"Oh for fucking hell's sake. I don't need this aggro," Gary said irritably, turning round and heading for the front door. Mark followed him, grabbing his hat from the rack by the door.

"Gaz, sorry. Please. We need to talk this out. Not for you, not for me, but for the future of Take That as a whole."

Gary stopped in his tracks and heaved a sigh. He didn't turn around though.

Mark watched him for a moment before stepping forward and closing the short distance between them. Gary felt Mark's arms wrap around him, so he turned around so they could hold each other properly. Why he was succumbing to Mark, he didn't know.

"Gary… we need to accept that it happened... because it bloody well did."

Gary closed his eyes and nuzzled into Mark's neck. He couldn't help it. They both held each other tighter as a consequence.

"I'm so stupid and pathetic, I am." Gary muttered, trailing kisses from Mark's ear down to his neck and shoulder.

"No, you're not," Mark breathed, his eyelids fluttering shut. "We're just two men who know what we want."

"This needs to be kept secret. No one… can… ever… know." Gary spoke between heated kisses as he began to caress Mark's jaw line with his lips.

Mark pulled the blonde man closer, edging his hands down over Gary's arse and giving it a light whack.

Gary chuckled and pulled away slightly. "Oi, you. We're not on tour. We're in Robbie Williams' house. No spanking."

"But I enjoy it Gaz. Oh - what? No spanking? What about… y'know?"

Gary's eyes narrowed in mock confusion but he couldn't stop himself from smiling. "You mean do_ it_? In here? In this damn house?"

Mark ran his hands slowly up and down Gary's sides as he licked his lips. "Uh huh. In this very house Mr. Barlow."

"But I'm meant to be going out. I told Rob-"

"-Sshhh. He's washing the dogs. All nine of the dogs. That'll take forever." Mark winked as he added, "We've got forever."

Mark pulled Gary into one of the downstairs spare rooms, so they could resume their heated kisses and heightening of pleasured excitement. They both ended up on the floor - they didn't actually know how. They were just aware of each other, tearing feverishly at each other's clothes.

Mark knew now that he'd broken down all of Gary's upstart and sensible personality barriers. He was now the man Mark had always wanted to see – consumed with passion and lust. He could lie there all evening on the floor with Gaz, just watching him. Every moan or gasp from Gary was the biggest turn on imaginable and the thrill of getting caught seemed to heat everything up by a hundred degrees.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**** Guess what everyone? I've got my college timetable now and will be starting this week (on the 12****th**** of September). I reckon I'll be too busy to write any more chapters - so I suppose this fiction is finished for now. Who knows, I might add more when I get a spare moment, but it's more likely that if I start writing again then I'll begin a whole new story. Got any requests for later fics? More Barlowen? Any other Take That slash pairings? Any basic plot ideas/outlines? Leave your thoughts in a review if you like or send me a message!**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed. Thanks for reading! :) **

Gary and Mark hurriedly got themselves dressed as they heard footsteps on the stairs outside the spare room. They'd enjoyed a quick but beautifully heated moment of passion - right there on the floor. It was clear that they both knew what they wanted when they were together; holding onto each other and touching each other as if it was a crime to let go. Gary, usually so sensible and rational in his views, had let go of all of his inhibitions and had given in to Mark completely. His head normally ruled his heart, but not in this case. It was as if Mark's eyes and Mark's smile had the ability to switch something on inside his entire being to make him fall in love.

As they both finished neatening themselves up, they stepped outside and into the large main part of the house. Robbie, blissfully unaware, was carrying two small dogs wrapped in white towels. His hair was flat with water and bubbles.  
>"'Ere boys, that's the last time I wash the dogs by myself. Ayda barely helped 'cos she's just had her nails done or something. Don't you wish you were a woman sometimes, eh? They get all the excuses." He placed the dogs down on the floor where they shook their damp fur and wandered off in pursuit of food.<p>

"No, I'd much rather be a man, thanks Rob," Gary said, suppressing a confused smile.

"Same 'ere," agreed Mark.

"Bollocks Markie, you and your flamboyant scarves and hats. Actually, you should model for my new label. Farrell." Robbie walked over to his laptop and opened a YouTube video. "Look, I actually designed all the clothes myself," he boasted.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Right, are we gonna work on your track now or what? It's just I have to get back to England within the next few days. X-Factor and all that. Bloody demanding, the X-Factor is."

Robbie nodded. "The X-Factor… oh yeah… you've gotta come back here to my place when you get your category. I reckon I'll be well good at helping you find the talent – y'know, as an advisor. Right, anyway, seeing as you decided not to go out Gaz, we can make a start on the improvement of my last track now."

"Nice one mate."

Robbie grinned and led the way up the stairs to his studio room.

Mark put his hand on Gary's shoulder, stopping him.

"Bet it's fun though," Mark said quietly, half-smiling up at Gary.

"What's fun?"

"The X-Factor."

Gary shrugged. "Yeah most of it is a bloody good laugh. But sometimes, I must admit I get pretty damn impatient. I start getting all fidgety like Rob and going, 'Oh for foooook's sake, I wanna break from this here madness, I do!'"

Both men erupted into a short burst of laughter and watched as Robbie disappeared into the studio.

"I'll fuckin' miss you Gary Barlow. I know how busy you're gonna be over the next few months."

The atmosphere had changed rapidly from light and cheerful to deep and saddening.

"Mark, I'll always be at the other end of the phone. You know that."

"I know, I know," Mark whispered, his hand tracing down Gary's face and neck before finally resting on his shoulder once again.

"You drive me up the fuckin' wall sometimes but I'll never stop needing you," Gary said with a smile.

Mark felt his eyes well up so he closed them and took a few slow recovery breaths. He'd never expected Gary Barlow to say he genuinely needed him.

Gary pressed his forehead to Mark's and spoke quietly so that Robbie wouldn't hear from the studio. "When you go back to England, kiss your wife, hug your kids, but never forget."

Mark opened his eyes and gazed into Gary's blue ones. He whispered so softly, "I will never forget."

...

Gary had left for England two nights later. Mark was going to stay in LA for one more day. (Robbie was adamant that they both listen to his new songs over and over.  
>"I don't want them to get boring after a few listens. They don't get boring do they mate?" he'd asked, almost obsessively.<br>"No no no, they're amazing Rob - The lyrics to the first few especially!")

The night before Mark was due to leave, he walked outside into the pleasantly warm and still air. He could hear nothing but the insects clicking away in the thick grass. He took off his hat and looked up to the stars. This part of America was stunning in the nighttime. It wasn't chilly and depressing like the UK. The skies were clearer and the stars twinkled brightly. This night was a particularly beautiful one. Mark wished Gary was here to share it with him… to enjoy it. He wished to feel Gary's lips on his. He wished a lot of things. He felt almost foolish now - wishing on stars and all that.

With a sigh, he brought out his phone and sent a quick text to Emma.

It read: _I love you baby. See you soon. xxxxx_

Mark really did love Emma. Just like Gary loved Dawn. But the truth of the matter was that Emma would never have the effect on him that Gary did. That's just the way it is… that's just the way it always will be.

Mark felt his phone buzz. He immediately expected it to be a reply from Emma, but it wasn't. Gary was calling him. Mark didn't hesitate to press the green 'accept call' button.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Er. Hello? Gaz? Are ya' there?"

The sound of piano keys drifted through the phone. It was the melody of Take That's song, Eight Letters. Mark broke into a massive smile as he heard Gary's voice sing delicately, _"And when I went away, what I forgot to say, was all I have to say: Eight letters, three words, one meaning. _Mark Owen, I love you._"_

**End.**


End file.
